wich one
by lizzybrown
Summary: „the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord aproaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as is equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and eiter must die at the hands of the other, for neiter can live while the other suvives..." by the time Percy had everybody was looking at him.


**Wich one?**

Chapter 1

Two months had passed since the Giant War, and Camp Half-blood was enjoying a time of well earned peace. The banners of the dead had been burned, their respects haad been paied, and Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, had ensured every single one of the demigod souls a safe voyage over the river Styx and into the lands of his father. New recruites had joined camp, training had restarted and the atmosphere almost seemed happy and carefree... Almost.

In the big blue house, gathered in the gamesroom, that everyone who had survived the last two wars now avoided due to the bad memories it awoke, stood 6 people... well... 4 demigods, a centaur and a goddes, two of them arguing, all of them with serious expressiones adorning(sp?) their faces.

„Ciron, they've gone through enough... you can't send them into the middle of another war, especialy one that has got nothing to do with them." surprisingly , Artemis, goddess of the hunt and eternal maidenhood was protecting even the two males in the room.

„the wizards are part of our world. They were once blessed by Heccate, goddess of magic, though they don't remember. If this evil sorcerer we are talking about isn't stopped, he'll cause mayhem(sp?) far beiond the confinements of Great Brittain. Soon there will be blood, mass murders, people running, screaming on the streets of Manhatten, because we didn't help. Lady Artemis, these wizards are neither ready, nor powerfull enough to fend for themselves, lett alone the world."

Chiron had obviously tried to stay calm, but the argument had been going on for houres. Both the participants had completely forgotten the children still in the room. The 4 teenagers, on the other hand, had been trying to stay out of the fight, but they were getting tired, and the ADHD was NOT helping. It was only a matter of time befor...

„Wait, are you trying to tell us, that these people are incapable to protect themselves from a guy named after the fungus in his underwear?" Percy finaly burst out. Artemis and Chiron shot him increadulous and startled stares, while Nico di Angelo and the huntress Thalia burst out into bouts of laughter. Anabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Percys Girlfriend just roled her eyes.

„His name is Lord Voldemort, not Lord Moldy Shorts, seawead brain." she scolded, though a faint smile crossed her face as she said that, lighting up her eyes in the process.

Understanding crossed over the elders faces, while Percy almost looked dissapointed. With a quiet „oh" he sank back into the couch the demigids had been occupying only moments ago.

When the laugter had finaly died down, Chiron took the initative, and spoke up. „No, Percy. They are in no way ready for battle. Instead, they are putting all their hopes on the shoulders of one boy, 2 months shy of his 17th birthday. And lett me tell you, that those shoulders are not strong enough to carry such a burden, unlike yours Percy, yet miraculously, he's stayed alive this far." Cirons eyes were slowly wondering from person to person in the room, desperately trying to make his point.

„It all started about two decades ago, when Lord Voldemort first started his reign. Fear at that time was not an uncomon thing in Britain, for Voldemort targeted anything and everything that dared cross his path, and a fare share of other things that didn't. And we're not just talking about witches and wizards, but mortals too. A smal group of people stood strong and opposed him, but it didn't do much good.

„then, 17 years ago. A profecy was made."

at this everyone in the room winced. Profecys could be trecherous tings, and they tended to not end well for the person they cocerned.

„it claimed, that a boy, born on the 31st of July, would opose Lord Voldemort and be able to defeat him." at this, Anaeth looked at her boyfriend enquiringly. Wasn't Percy born on the 31st?

„the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord aproaches...

born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...

and the Dark Lord will mark him as is equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...

and eiter must die at the hands of the other, for neiter can live while the other suvives..."

by the time Prcy ad finished reciting, an eery silence ad setteled on the room. Everyone was looking at him.

„What?" Percy blushed, „I know stuff!"

Chiron studdyed him uneasily, making Percys blush stand out even more. „Percy, how did you come by this profecy?"

„Sally made me learn that by eart, because... because it's about me."


End file.
